Lost Memories
by ChaseTheDarkness23
Summary: Sora loses his memories at the hand of his twin brother, Roxas. Riku and old friends come to regain those memories. But they run into trouble along the way. Rated M for laguage, yaoi, and... nevermind
1. A Message

Lost Memories

Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Okay so I'm hoping this turns into a long fan fiction with lots of awesomeness in it :3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts**

**SoRiku, AkuRoku, CloudxLeon, KairixYuffie, and Zemyx is in this fanfic. But SoRiku will be the one we mainly will focus on :3 3 Kairi and Namine` bashing, but Yuffie will protect her o-o where did I go wrong in this…? XD enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was the first day of high school for young Sora. He was attending Twilight High, although he didn't really remember grade school or middle school that well.

Oh well, he was still glad to be around more people he could (probably) befriend. He didn't really have any friends, at least from what he could remember.

Sora got out of bed, being greeted by his twin brother, Roxas.

"Hey Sora!" Roxas smiled.

"Good morning!" Sora giggled. Sora was a rather cute and adorable boy. He was 13, and his birthday was coming up soon. In about a few months, it would be presents and birthday cake time.

"Boys, come down for breakfast!" Sora and Roxas' parents called. They smiled at each other, as Roxas said, "Race ya!"

"You ready?" Roxas asked once the boys stepped out of the car, and onto the rocky asphalt.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sora whispered, looking up at the unfamiliar place called school.

"Let's go get out schedules!" Roxas exclaimed, which somehow eased the anxiety in Sora's chest. He smiled, and followed Roxas to the main office. The line was HUGE! Many boys and girls ranking from freshman to seniors. Sora felt lower from them all, because he's always been so short.

"I think we go here…" Roxas said, and pulled Sora by the wrist in every which direction that Roxas went. After a while, Sora actually got dizzy from the pulled and twirling. "Hey, Roxas, slow down!" Sora exclaimed, and Roxas lost his grip, making Sora collapse face first on the floor. "Oww…" Sora groaned, and rubbed his bleeding nose. It throbbed with pain, and he walked to the bathroom. Blood got onto his gloves as he held his hands up trying to stop the blood from flowing so much.

"Man, I can already tell this day is going to suck…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riku walked hastily downstairs and sat with his parents and two siblings. He stared at his empty plate, and just signed, and left the table.

"Riku, aren't you gonna eat something?" his dad asked.

"No, I'm too fucking depressed to eat." Riku said.

"Don't use that language in my house!"

"I'll use whatever language I want to use!" Riku exclaimed, grabbed his bag, and left the family behind him.

He wasn't what you would call okay. He couldn't understand why _he_ had to leave him at this crappy island. Maybe… no, Riku couldn't just leave… or maybe he could.

"Kairi!" Riku asked.

"Riku? What are you doing here?" Kairi asked.

"Pack up the gang; we're going on a field trip.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sora was about halfway through school and he felt lonely. Roxas was hitting it off with all of the girls, they adored his built muscles. Sora constantly looked at his arms. _Maybe I should work my way up to what Roxas is… _Sora thought. Roxas was sitting in the middle of the class, while Sora was at the back in an isolated area.

The bell rang, and the teacher wasn't there. _Ugh, why do teachers get to be late, but not students? _Sora wondered. He got out a journal that he found in his bag, and saw a note, a long one too. It read:

_I'll never forget our times together. When we were at the beach everyday. And even when Kairi tried to break us apart, we were inseparable. You'll be my best friend no matter what, even if you are a thousand miles away. _

_Axel misses you too. He wants you to come back and make campfires with him again. They aren't the same without you. His alone doesn't warm my heart the way your fires do. I'll tell Cloud and Leon to actually look you up sometime. Same with Demyx and Zexion, if they can even get out of their rooms once and a while… Yuffie's upset and crying in her room, and I do admit, I feel bad._

_Don't worry, I'll come back for you. You'll see me soon. I promise._

_~Silver-Haired Wonder~_

What kind of signature is that? And who's this note for? I know it's not mine, this handwriting and the names don't ring a bell. Oh well. Someone will be looking for their notebook sooner or later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Rikuuuuuuu!" Kairi exclaimed.

"What?" Riku groaned.

"Call for you!" she giggled. Riku dropped his utensils and grabbed the cell phone from the young red head. "Hello?"

"I advise you not to go to Twilight Town. Sora, he won't know anything."

"What are you talking about, and who is this?" Riku asked.

"I'm just warning you. Don't. Leave. Destiny. Islands." and there was a click. They hung up.

Riku suddenly felt a deep pressure on his shoulders. But, Sora had to know… right? He would remember, Riku knew it.

"What was that all about?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. Someone told me not to leave the island." Riku mumbled under his breath. His aqua eyes filled with sorrow, and fear. Sora… Sora…_Sora…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Okay, that's all for this chapter! Review, because I want to continue, but I wanna have some feedback to look at! :D silly people :3 review, and continue reading my fan fictions, more to come! Later!**

**SoRiku 3**

**AkuRoku 3**

**Oh yeah… RIKU! 3 3 3 :3**


	2. The First Step

**Chapter 2**

**The First Step**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hey so yeah time for another chappie! :D hope you guys enjoy it as much as you (might have) enjoyed the last chapter :3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sora ran into his room, with his deadly ocean eyes filled with tears, and his cheeks stained with his saliva. All day the kids at school made fun of him, Roxas was there too, and played along. His hair was wet, because the seniors dunked his head in the toilet.

As he ran upstairs also, his mom and dad watched him go, and didn't even ask him anything. "How was your day?" "Sora! What happened!" "Are you alright?" "Why are you crying?" Nope. Nothing.

"What am I going to do… if I show up tomorrow?" Sora asked himself. He locked the door, and turned to his closet, pulling out his old toy box. He pulled out an Iron Man action figure, and a Spider-Man one too.

"Man, what will I do? I may not remember it, but you stuck out for me in the past." Sora said to the dolls. He moved them around, indicating that they were talking.

"I can't say something to the principal! I-I'll feel all weird…" Sora said. He thought about it, and realized it wouldn't be TO bad. "Alright, but I'm gonna wait, and see how things go." Sora said.

"Sora?" his brother called. "What are you doing with my stuff!"

"R-Roxas!" Sora exclaimed, and ran out of his room.

"Sora!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kairi, are we ready to set off for Twilight Town?" Riku asked.

"Almost! Just gather the group and we'll be on our way!" Kairi giggled miraculously. Riku rolled his eyes, turning to see that the group was on their way to the shorelines.

"Hey Kairi, looks like we have company." Riku joked.

"Oh you." Kairi said, and clutched onto Riku's arm.

"Uhh…" Riku started. He shook her away and got onto the fairly large raft they built.

"We're sailing on this? It'll take us weeks to get there…" Cloud groaned.

"Shut up! Anything to get to Sora!" Riku exclaimed at them. "Now get on or I'm leaving without you guys." and they all knew Riku was seriously, and quickly went aboard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Over the next several weeks, Sora's time at school progressively got worse and worse. He wasn't happy at all, and his grades began to slip up. Roxas had gotten a couple A's, while Sora had failed them.

That night, he fell asleep at 8:30, with tears staining his eyes. He started to fall into a deeper slumber, and then the dream flashed at him:

_The tears he forms stain his soft, red cheeks. His sea-blue eyes filled with doleful worry. He's grown dizzy, wondering, what could've happened?_

_Brunette spiky hair bounced atop of his head as he ran to the bathroom. Rummaging through the drawers, he finds a small razor blade._

_As more tears flow, he thinks it through. __**Should I? **__He asks himself. More pain comes, and he feels his body reacting on its own, slicing through the flesh on his pale slender wrist. His sobs grown fainter as he falls to the ground._

_With his blood on the ground and all over his arm, a name is engraved into the little boy's wrist. Small letters finely printed spell out "Riku."_

Sora jolted awake, but instead of being greeted by his warm bed and room atmosphere, he was lying on the bathroom floor. His heart started to pound, and he looked at his wrist, and saw the engraving.

"Who is Riku?" he asked.

"Sora?" Roxas asked, knocking. Sora's heart stopped. He had no long sleeves, how was he gonna hide this?

"Sora, are you alright?" he called again.

"Y-yeah, just give me a minute." Sora called out. He turned the water on and washed away the blood that was on his arm, and washed the razor, putting it back. He felt nervous, and just stuffed his hands in his pockets, clinging his arm against his side. He opened the door and ran quickly back to bed.

"Huh? Eh, whatever." Roxas said, and went into the bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The mistiness of the ocean air blew against Riku's cheeks, for once, the wind was able to reveal his eyes.

"Riku."

"Axel."

"We'll get there, believe me on that." Axel told him.

"I know, but I just want to get there now… I mean, next week is his birthday, we've been on this raft for weeks. And I have a terrible feeling about something…" Riku said.

"Well whatever that is, I don't really care." Axel said and sat back.

"Gee, how thoughtful of you." Riku replied, and went back to staring out at sea. Soon, he saw a small dot rising from the horizon.

"LAND! I SEE LAND!" Riku shouted.

"Let's get this show on the rode!" Demyx shouted, and started to pay a hefty song on his sitar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, I hear there's new kids coming in today!"

"I heard they came all the way from some island!"

"No way! They couldn't have come from that far!"

"It's true!" Sora was hearing all sorts of things from different students, not that they were talking to him of course. Sora listened in, hearing that a group of eight kids were coming into school. He wondered if they would actually speak to him.

As if.


	3. The New Kids Are In Town

**Chapter 3**

**Back again, my fellow fan fiction readers :D I have gotten one review on this story, I'd like to see more reviews so that I'm motivated. I like to know that people like my stories :3 Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Btw if anyone is thinking that this makes no sense, DON'T WORRY! You're supposed to think that way :3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ready guys?" Kairi asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be!" Demyx exclaimed in his cute voice. The rest of the group nodded their heads slightly, and the eight kids walked into the doors of Twilight High.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sora's blue eyes stared blankly at the page, waiting for his first period class to begin. The teacher walked in, and made a sudden cough. "Hello students. We have a new student in class today."

"Hello! My name is Kairi, and I can't wait to become friends with all of you!" the redheaded girl walked in and started to happily shout to the class.

"Hello, Miss Kairi. I am Kadaj. I don't like to be addressed in a proper way, so don't call me by my last name. It's Kadaj."

"No problem!"

"Now, who shall you sit next to?" Kadaj asked.

"Hmm… I'll sit…" and Kairi's eyes locked on Sora. But, of course, she sat completely far away from him. She did give him a shy smile though. Sora looked a little confused at first, but shook it off and stared down at his notebook.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well, at least we are in two classes with each other." Riku said.

"Tell me about it…" Cloud said.

"Man, it doesn't look like poor Roxas and I are in any classes. To bad he doesn't even remember who I am." Axel said, wrapping one arm completely around Cloud's neck.

"Ugh, you're such an idiot!" Riku growled under his breath.

"Well excuuuuuse me! It's not my fault you wanted to come here for Sora." Axel said, poking Riku's cheek.

"Whatever man." Riku said, slapping Axel away and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Axel asked, followed by a slap from Cloud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sora sat at his desk in fourth period. He heard that three of the new kids were coming into this class. He wondered what they'd be like. But in a few minutes, he would know.

"Silence!" the teacher, Sephiroth, exclaimed to the class.

"Hey guys, my name is Axel. I'm a pretty nice guy, but easily tempered. And, I'm a ladies man." Axel said all of that, and winked at the girls. They squealed, of course.

"I'm Cloud Strife. Pretty silent, so if you want to be friends, you might want to approach me, because I'm not going to do it." he said.

"Hello. My name is Riku." the last boy started, and Sora brought his head up to look, and saw him.

Silver locks that rolled down his swirled shoulders, very well built body, and beautiful aqua eyes. He caught himself staring at them, and realized that his eyes were on Sora. "I'm sort of like Cloud, but I'm strong, and probably better looking that he is." Riku chuckled, which made the class snicker a little. Cloud blushed, and Riku continued.

"I came here to find new opportunities and to make more friends, and maybe find old ones." and for some odd reason, Sora felt like Riku was talking to _him._

"Thank you for… wasting five minutes of my life. Go take a seat anywhere." Sephiroth said. Cloud went to a seat up in the front, Axel by some of the girls, and Riku hesitated between sitting next to Sora, or in front; so Riku just sat with Sora.

"Eww why'd you sit next to **him?** The loser? He draws cartoons in his notebook all day!" the girls laughed. Sora blushed with embarrassment and slumped down in his seat. _The new kids had to listen to __**this…?**__ Why?_

Through the period seemed to go on forever, Riku began to pass notes with Sora. They read:

(Bold is Sora, Italic is Riku)

_Hey, I'm Riku._

_**I'm Sora.**_

_Cool name, I like the sky. It's pretty like your eyes._

_**Thanks : )**_

_So what's your favourite colour?_

_**I'm not sure; most likely it's blue.**_

_Cool, mine's green._

_**That's a nice colour too.**_

_So do you want to be friends?_

_**Nobody's ever asked me that before…**_

_How come? You seem like a great person._

_**Because I'm childish and nobody likes me.**_

_I like you._

The bell rang before Riku could send back his note. He grumbled and saw that Sora was already leaving the class. In an unorganized stack, Riku grabbed his stuff and followed.

"Sora!" Riku called.

"Hey, Riku." Sora said. Riku caught up, and walked with Sora, hoping his next class was going to be with him.

"So where's your next class?" Riku asked.

"Gym class…" Sora said.

"Same here. I don't really like it much."

"You seem so well fit, it'd be almost impossible for you not to get an A." Sora giggled. Riku did admit, his laugh was so cute.

"Yeah, and you probably need to work at it, Mr. Skin and Bones." Riku said, poking Sora.

"Hey!" Sora said, and blushed. The touch of Riku somehow felt familiar to him, but Sora couldn't quiet put his finger on it. He shrugged it off, and proceeded to the gym.

"I don't need clothes right?" Riku asked.

"Unless you want to do gym naked." Sora replied.

"Haha, how cute." Riku said sarcastically. Sora began to feel a little bit awkward with Riku there. And in five minutes, he'd have to change in front of him. Riku would see how little muscle and weight he really had. The thought made him blush even more, and he didn't know why.

"The bells going to ring soon…" Sora said, and rushed into the gym.

_In due time, Sora will learn who he really is…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Okay! So that includes this chapter :3 tell me if you liked it, or if you didn't. Also, tell me if you think this should go on for a while, or if I should cut it short or something. I might need some ideas. OH YEAH! And I'm also taking -bum bum bum buuuum- One shot requests :D So anyone who wants a one shot, tell me through private message, and I shall get to it eventually :3 Yaoi out :P**


	4. Memories

**Chapter 4**

**Here we are, once again :D I actually wrote this chapter at school during the half hour free time that we have regularly, so I decided that I'd write some more. And I really like this story, and hopefully it'll become really popular :3 **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy! I do, in fact, own my OC characters that will be introduced in this chapter!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sora… Is it just me, or are the kids at Twilight High completely stupid?" Riku asked once the school day ended.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, why is everyone poking fun at you, just because of the cartoonish drawings?" Riku asked.

"Well… it's nothing near that. It's a base thing, if you know what I mean…" and memories rushed back to Sora…

_The first day of school had gone by slowly. In the middle of lunch, one of the seniors had tripped Sora, just to poke fun. But in the middle of that, he fell on top of a boy named DeZora. But that wasn't the worst; the worst was that Sora had fallen on him, and their lips attached to each other._

"_FAG! YOU STUPID HOMOSEXUAL! GET OFF OF ME!" DeZora shouted at the top of his lungs. The seniors pulled Sora off of DeZora, and shoved him into the bathroom, stuffing his head in the toilet. "Stupid faggot! Don't do that to our friend!" _

_They left after they had their rounds of fun. Sora sat alone, crying in the bathroom. Roxas was in that group. Although he took no part in stuffing Sora in the toilet, Roxas stood there and watched, laughing with his friends and not even defending Sora._

"Sora? Sora!" Riku shouted.

"Huh, what?" Sora asked, snapping back into reality.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked, stepping close to Sora. Sora grew tense, but didn't want to spoil anything of them somehow having a friendship. Out of nowhere, because Sora didn't know what to do, he pushed Riku away, and ran off, shouting, "I'm so sorry!" followed by a few tears that rolled down his burning cheeks.

Riku stared, watching him. Riku knew though, that he wouldn't be running away anytime soon…

"_Riku, are we always going to be together?" Sora asked._

"_I hope so." Riku replied. The two were watching the sunset together, alone and peaceful. Their bodies close together, and their hands tangled with each other. Riku's warm breath hit against Sora's neck, sending small shivers down Sora's spine occasionally. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you."_

"_I want to stay here, and stare at the stars with you, Riku." Sora said._

"_Anything for you." Riku said. Riku pulled Sora into a hug, and whispered, "I'll never let anything hurt you."_

And yet, Riku broke him promise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that evening, Sora thought about the boy he had met at school. Riku, the Silver Haired Wonder; just like the signature he found in that note. Was it… no, it couldn't have been.

Sora got a cup of herbal essence tea and let the warm liquid trickle down his throat, quenching his thirst. His thoughts ran wildly through his mind, and they were all about Riku.

He thought about the locker room, and instantly his cheeks began to tint a fine red colour. He was embarrassed to take off his shirt in front of Riku; his feminine body was nothing compared to Riku's muscular body. Sora thoughts went deeper, and onward, eventually Sora snapping back into reality.

"Whoa! No! I don't think of Riku like that!" Sora exclaimed to himself in a whisper. He calmed himself down, and realized that it was time for him to go to bed. He got himself into his night clothes and covered himself up, waiting for his eyes to close.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riku looked down at the sink in his hotel bathroom. Grabbing a hold of the edge of the sink tightly, he stared at himself, wondering if Sora would ever remember him. And to know that the kids are school were torturing him because of some senior making him fall and kiss a boy-

…Sora's innocent lips…

And Riku grew angry. "Fucking senior… I will find out who you are…" Riku growled. He dressed himself, and went to his bed. As he sat there, he looked out towards the stars, hoping that Sora would be watching the stars with him, just like old times.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hurray! Another chapter finished :3 SO SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION! I swear, on my next story, there won't be as much confusion. I had it like this because I rushed and didn't really plan out what all was going to be said. **

**Preview anyone?**

"_Sora, this isn't who you are!"_

"_I know what my destiny is…"_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

"_I love you…"_

"_Why do you constantly follow me! Just go away!"_

"_I need you."_

**And that's all :3 I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :D **


	5. Remembering

**Chapter 5**

**I'm super happy to know that I've got people who like this story :3 thank you for the support XD Continue to review so that I can continue this series. I might stop at 20 chapters or something, but this is the first time I've really made a commitment to one of my fan fictions :3 thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, only my OC characters! :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning was a rough one. Sora woke up, finding Roxas across the room, snoring loudly. Sora giggled softly, and quietly stepped into his sneakers. Sora grabbed a pair of clothes from the closet, threw them on, and left for school. It was 5:30 A.M.

He wanted to be somewhere early where he could relax and be himself. Roxas was no help:

"_Sora, I made friends with the seniors, so just remember this, if you embarrass me in front of them, I don't know you for the rest of my high school career." Roxas said to Sora privately. Sora kind of nodded, hoping nothing bad would happen, but so far, it seemed like something was bound to happen that day…_

That senior guy had tripped Sora that day, and Sora accidently kissed DeZora. Roxas was furious with Sora, and from that day on, Roxas paid no mind to Sora. If anyone asked Roxas why the two looked alike, he would say "I don't know, but I'm not related to him in any way."

All of these things made Sora want to break down, do something to make everything go away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Axel had jolted awake from his sudden nightmare. "Roxas!" he exclaimed.

"Hrmmm…. What time is it..?" Riku asked, slowly sitting up after being woken up.

"Roxas, I had a nightmare about him." Axel said.

"I have nightmares about Sora." Riku replied.

"No, you don't understand, it was horrible. He's completely different from when I last remembered him." Axel said.

"Roxas is helping the seniors spread rumors about Sora, and Roxas is Sora's twin brother. He's turned into some sort of monster." Riku explained.

"I suppose we're just going to have to steal him away." Axel smirked.

"Please don't tell me we're going to sneak into Sora's house…" Riku said.

"How do you do it, Riku?" Axel smiled, laughing a little under his breath.

"Believe me, I have no idea…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Roxas grunted a little bit when he heard the sound of clicking at his window beside him. He rubbed his soft blue eyes, and looked out to just see darkness. Rolling his eyes, he laid back down, with his back facing away from the window.

The clicking came again, but Roxas ignored the sounds this time. About when he was almost fast asleep, something grabbed his arm and pulled him out the window. "Gah! Hey!" then a hand went over his mouth.

"Shh, I'm the answer to all of your prayers…" the man said seductively in Roxas' ear. Roxas' eyes widened, but he shut his mouth, hoping this wasn't some kind of rapist or something.

"C'mon, Riku." the man said. _Wait, Riku? This must be one of those new kids! How'd they find my house! _Roxas thought.

"You weren't supposed to say my name, AXEL!" Riku yelled.

"Shut up! We'll get caught at this rate." Axel said in a whisper.

"Let me go or I'll call the cops!" Roxas mumbled through the hand of Axel.

"Shut up! We've got business to take care of with you, and you're not escaping until it's done!" Axel exclaimed.

"SHHH!" Riku whispered in anger.

"Sorry…"

"What business do you have with me at six o clock in the morning?" Roxas asked.

"Oh just you wait, you'll see."

"W-where are we?" Roxas asked after a while.

"In our secret place." Axel said.

"We have a few things to discuss with you. It's about Sora." Riku said.

"I don't know who you're talking about-"

"Bullshit! Sora's your twin brother!" Riku yelled.

"W-what are you talking about?" Roxas stuttered.

"Don't play games with me, Roxas. I know you two. You guys used to be like best friends!" Riku shouted.

"Best friends? Dude, I don't even remember my past life! I only remember two years ago!" Roxas shouted.

"Because you decided to jump the gun and erase both your and Sora's memories. Axel used to be-"

"Whoa! Riku, calm down. Some things will be saved for later." Axel said.

"No, I want to hear this. What was Axel to me 'In my past?'" Roxas asked.

"Your boyfriend."

"What! No! I'm not a fag!"

"Don't say it like that… I'll slap you right across the face for that!" Riku exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled.

"You know, I've always thought you were a bonehead, Roxas. I don't know why any of us ever hung out with you."

"Stop it!"

"You constantly blamed Sora for everything, You always wanted to be on top of the world. When you used to like girls, you stole Kairi and Namine` away from him."

"I'll kill you!"

"Sora begged you to stop being such a jerk. But you never listened. You continued on and on, and eventually decided to kidnap him, taking him to Twilight Town. You separated yourself and him from us because you were angry. You wanted to continue to feel power, even if it risked throwing your life away."

"I HATE YOU!"

"You hate yourself, Roxas. Not us. Axel, pull over." Riku said.

"Alright…" Axel said, and slammed on the brakes. Roxas tried to get out, but of course, Riku was to fast for him. He grabbed Roxas' arm, pulling him to the front seat.

"Roxas, I don't really enjoy watching you guys in action, never have, but Axel, kiss Roxas, right now.

"WHAT!" Roxas shouted, and Axel immediately pulled Roxas into a rough but passionate kiss. The power of Axel's feelings poured into Roxas's heartless body. Anger, lust, love, happiness, morose. It was all pouring inside of Roxas. Slowly, everything Riku told Roxas, it started to form pictures into his mind. He saw everything he did out of jealousy. Sora always had everything, and Roxas would take it away out of desperation.

Axel eventually pulled away from Roxas, hoping Roxas would at least still look at him. Which surprisingly, Roxas pulled Axel back. Roxas wanted to see more, more memories that he had forced himself to lose.

Pictures of Roxas smiling while he was next to Axel, them eating sea-salt ice cream together.

Eventually Roxas pulled away when no more new pictures would come to his mind. He remembered everything.

"Riku… Y-you love my brother." Roxas mumbled.

"…That's right, I do." Riku said softly.

"We've got to do something. Sora needs to learn what his true destiny is!" Roxas said.

"We don't want to pull anything to harsh on him. He's fragile. Make a wrong move and he'll be destroyed." Riku said. "I… learned that the hard way." Riku mumbled.

"Well we have to act now!" Roxas exclaimed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The kids started to come into school at around eight o clock. Sora's been there, thinking for the longest time about Riku and his past memories that he could remember. It wasn't much, just things from two years ago. But he didn't really want to think much more about them. He was thinking about Riku. His touch made something spark his memory.

"Papou fruits…?"

"_When two people share it, their destinies become intertwined. Those two will be together forever, no matter what."_

Sora shook it off, and grabbed his bag. He had about a half hour until his first class. He started to walk off, but got grabbed by someone.

"Sora, wait."

"Huh? R-Riku?" Sora asked.

"Sora, I have to talk to you. I know this sounds crazy but… Sora, this isn't who you are." Riku said.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You're destiny. It's not what you think it might be. You're not meant to live in misery." Riku said.

"Riku, cut the act. You're a good actor, but please. I know my own destiny…" Sora whispered.

"No, Sora, you're ignorant. You know nothing. You're memories disappeared two years ago. It was Roxas' fault."

"Nothing was Roxas' fault. Seriously, Riku. I just met you yesterday! Why do you keep following me around! Just go away!" Sora exclaimed, and ran off.

"Sora… you really are ignorant. Sora… I need you. I love you…" Riku whispered, and the bell rang for classes to start.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Whooo! Didn't expect so much yaoi already! :D teehee, well Roxas regained his memory, so now it's time for Sora to get his back. Although he's pretty stubborn… XD**

**Keep reviewing! More chapters coming soon! :D**


	6. A True Destiny

**Chapter 6**

**A new chapter :3 haha there shall be lots of explicit yaoi in this chapter. Sadly, not between Sora and Riku D: oh well, enjoy!**

**If you don't like to read sex, then click the red X in the top right hand corner. Okay? Okay, thank you :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts! Only the few OC's mentioned throughout this story! :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Throughout the whole day, Sora thought clearly about what Riku was telling him. How should Riku know what destiny Sora should have. Maybe Sora really was meant to live in a depressing world. But then again… something about Riku make things spark in Sora's mind.

He would try to shake them away, only resulting in failure.

Fourth period came, and he would have to face Riku. He walked carefully to his class, getting glares at most of the students he passed in the hall. Sora felt uncomfortable, but continued onward to the classroom, hoping that Riku would be waiting at the door for him.

He got there, and Riku was by the window, sitting alone. He looked with sorrow eyes, wanting to walk over to him, say something. He wanted to apologize to him for his attitude… Sora… wanted to… attack him with his passion. He didn't care who saw it either.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Axel, why'd you keep me out of school?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to catch up with you." Axel said, secretly smirking.

"Couldn't we have caught up in lunch?" Roxas asked. Axel pushed himself gently on top of Roxas, and whispered to him, "You wouldn't mind if someone walked in to hear us at it?" and immediately, Roxas' cheeks started to tint red.

"You know, it's been a while since we've… been like this, Roxy." Axel mumbled into his neck.

"A-Axel…?" Roxas gasped.

"Shh," Axel pressed his finger to Roxas' lip. "don't talk. Let me do all the work." Roxas nodded, and wasn't prepared for what Axel had in store.

Axel pressed his lips against Roxas' gently, but they both felt themselves get rougher as the seconds went by. Axel slipped his hands up Roxas' stomach, and found his way to the top of his jacket. He undid it, and removed it softly. Axel took off his long black gloves and boots, along with Roxas taking off his shoes.

"Axel… are you s-sure about this…?" Roxas gasped through their hot tender kisses.

"Believe me, I'm very sure." Axel managed to breathe out. They brought their lips back together roughly, and Roxas started to brign his hips together with Axel's. Although Roxas was pretty strong, compared to Axel, his body was very feminine.

"Strip me…" Axel whispered to his partner. Roxas gulped a little and started to unzip Axel's coat. The double zipper confused Roxas a little bit, and Axel guided Roxas' hands. The zipper unzipped, and Axel brought Roxas to the front of his pants.

"A-Axel… you're already hard." Roxas whispered.

"That's your fault. I want you to fix it." Axel winked seductively. Roxas blushed a little redder, and felt himself fidgeting with Axel's pants zipper. They both were really blushing as Roxas pulled Axel pants down. Roxas got pinned to the bed by Axel's impatient lips smashing into Roxas'. They began to kiss roughly, occasionally letting their tongues dance together with a sensible rhythm.

It didn't take long for the two boys to get down to their boxers. Axel let Roxas be on top, waiting for a little present.

"W-What am I supposed to do?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm… how about a lap dance?" Axel smirked up at him.

"I-I can't do that…" Roxas blushed.

"Why not?" Axel asked, rubbing Roxas' thighs.

"It's embarrassing…" Roxas mumbled, looking away with a small bashful smile.

"I'm the only one here, nobody else can see."

"I don't want to make a fool of myself." Roxas said, sounding so innocent.

"Sit up." Axel said. Roxas followed his orders, and soon felt Axel rubbing himself up against him in a firm movement. Roxas admitted to himself, it really turned him on. Axel smirked some more, and laid back.

"Your turn." Axel said. Roxas was disappointed that the fun had ended so soon. He followed Axel's orders, and did what Axel did. He had a firm movement, but instead, Roxas started to rub Axel's sides, thighs, anything that might make it more enjoyable. Eventually, Axel's eager lips attacked Roxas' again into a deeper kiss.

"Axel…" Roxas begged for him.

"Alright." Axel replied, and started to slip off Roxas' boxers and Roxas did the same to Axel. Roxas got butterflies in his stomach, and the fire in Axel's body started to heat up. The two kissed again before Roxas suddenly felt a sharp pain in his virgin spot.

"Roxas, it's okay…" Axel said, kissing Roxas' tears away. Axel was slow at first, giving time for the pain to ease from the boy below him. They were both still very eager, so Axel had other thoughts in mind. He pulled out, and faced Roxas' sad face.

"Don't worry, I'll prepare you for my huge package, so that it'll be a little easier on you." Axel smirked. Roxas gulped, and felt Axel getting in between Roxas' legs. He grabbed Roxas' dick and started to suck it. Immediately, Roxas' cheeks were burning red, and he was moaning loudly. Axel was smirking, sucking, and gently biting on Roxas.

"A-Axel…!" Roxas gasped. He was starting to sweat a little bit. Axel pulled away from Roxas, still rubbing his thighs and making him feel good. He leaned up and kissed Roxas again. _I've never gotten this close to him._ Axel thought to himself, and he pushed himself inside of Roxas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sora." Riku whispered during class, and he passed over a note. Sora opened it and read:

_Please, hear me out. I know you, Sora._

Sora somehow grew anger. He wrote back:

_**You know nothing about me. I'm nothing to you, and I know it.**_

_Sora, that's not true. I've known you ever since we were four years old. You just don't remember any of it because of Roxas._

_**Roxas is my brother, he wouldn't do that to my head.**_

_Ask him, we brought back his memories, and he'll tell you._

_**We?**_

_Me and Axel._

_**Why do you guys care so much about me and Roxas?**_

_Because Roxas is Axel's lover, and you used to be mine._

_**No, there's no way that's true.**_

_But it is._

_**Shut up! Enough of that! I don't know you, and we'll never be lovers!**_

That last message killed Riku, and he crumbled up the note. He'd prove it after class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Axel stared up at the ceiling with a sleeping Roxas lying on his chest. Axel had never been with Roxas in that much intimacy. He just hoped that Riku could get with Sora the same way Axel had just gotten with Roxas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The bell rang for class to end, and while the kids were packing away to go to their next period class, Riku purposely made some of Sora's books fall off of the desk.

"Shit!" Riku whispered.

"It's alright." Sora said, and went to pick them up, though Riku beat him to the punch.

"Oh, thanks Riku. You know, I really feel bad about my attitude, and…" while Riku was trying to block out what Sora was saying, waiting for everyone to leave, once the last person left Riku turned and slammed his lips against Sora's. He gripped tightly onto Sora's arms, making sure that he couldn't break free.

Sora's eyes widened, wanting his body to react to break away. But it wouldn't. The feeling was… perfect.

Things were rushing back into Sora; different memories. Him and Riku together, sharing a papou fruit. It was relaxing, and comforting. This kiss was making it all worth it. Riku had been telling the truth all along. He couldn't believe that he didn't believe Riku.

He pulled Riku closer, begging for more. He wanted his passion and love to be poured inside of him. The shadow burning his heart was killing him, and he wanted something to completely destroy that burning feeling of sorrow and rage. He finally learned.

"_When two people share a papou fruit, their destinies become intertwined. They'll be destined to stay forever, no matter what."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**WOOT! Go yaoi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Looks like Sora got his memory back, but this isn't the end! Trouble will start to approach these couples, and soon, some more couples will be really introduced (mainly Zemyx) :3**

**Continue reviewing, and reading my other fan fictions. I'll be accepting One shot requests after this story is over :3 Thanks again.**


	7. A Present!

**Chapter 7**

**Hahaha thought I had left you guys huh? Yeah right! I love you all to much :3**

**Alright so I enjoyed what had happened at the end of the last chapter :3 So, I'm going to try and mix it up a little. This is a filler chapter, so it might not be amusing. It's a filler because I don't really have many ideas up for a new chapter, but I did promise 3 other pairings :P**

**So, enjoy (hopefully) and maybe I'll get the next GOOD chapter up. So, for this chapter, we'll have… ZEMYX! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Zexion!" Demyx called out after school.

"Demyx…" Zexion mumbled, reading deeply into Harry Potter.

"Man, Zexy, when are you going to grow out of reading those looooong boooooooring books?" Demyx asked in his cutesy tone.

"When I feel like finding something worth while." Zexion replied, flipping the page.

"Man, you always sound depressing, even when we're having super fun." Demyx winked. Zexion closed the book, and looked up at Demyx.

"If I start seeming happier will that make you happy?" Zexion asked.

"YES!" Demyx giggled. And then, Zexion got the most ADORABLE smile on earth! Even the girls who passed by started to look and blush at him. Demyx blushed even. Zexion's smile brightened his whole face; making his blue eyes dazzle, even though his hair was till covering more than half of his face.

"Zexion, you're so cute!" Demyx shouted.

"I-I am?" Zexion asked.

"So cute!" Demyx said. Zexion tried to keep the smile, but somehow it fell back almost instantly. Demyx grew sad, sorrow eyes, trying to make Zexion smile again, but it wasn't working. Zexion just had that feeling that he always had to frown.

"C'mon Demyx, lighten up. It's not like I'm completely dead to the world." Zexion laugh a little.

"Oh, Zexy." Demyx smiled. They hugged each other, and for some reason, Zexion got a feeling in the deep pit of his stomach when Demyx touched him. He wondered if this was for real or not, since he'd never felt any warm feeling towards anyone. He was a nobody after all.

"Zexion…?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've noticed something… strange."

"What's that?" Zexion asked.

"You… you make me feel like I have a heart." Demyx whispered.

"You make me feel the same." Zexion said. Smiles formed on both of the boys' faces, and they quickly grasped hands, and locked their fingers together.

"You don't find this weird at all, right?" Zexion asked in a hushed voice.

"Of course not, Zexy!" Demyx giggled soulfully. It made Zexion get a slight tingly feeling inside his stomach, but he would have felt so much better if it would've been in his heart.

He tried to pay no mind to it, and he ran instantly into Axel and Roxas.

"Hey guys!" Axel said, his arm wrapped around Roxas.

"So I see that Roxas remembers now?" Demyx asked.

"Correct! We all were best friends. Man, I can't believe what I jerk I was back then, and now even!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Well, you were spoiled. That was your problem. Nobody… really told you to shut up or stop acting like an immature child. But, that's all over now!" Zexion said.

"Yeah… well, what shall we do?" Roxas asked as the bell rang for school to end.

"Well… we could go get something for Sora! He's still… depressed. I don't understand it sometimes though. Riku has pushed Sora, making everything worse." Demyx said.

"It's because he loves Sora, and doesn't want him to let go and forget. Just like I didn't want to lose Roxas." Axel said, and let his fiery hot lips press against Roxas' cheek. Instantly, Roxas' cheeks burned with a light pink colour.

"Cute." Zexion mumbled.

"Anyway. What shall we get him?" Demyx asked.

"Well… he's been wanting to go to this concert for a while. Maybe we could all go, and bring Riku and the others with us!" Roxas said.

"But there's a problem… where will we get the munny?" Zexion asked.

"Oh… right." Roxas mumbled.

"No big problem! How much are the cheapest tickets?" Demyx asked.

"Well Sora showed me a couple weeks ago the tickets, and the cheapest were 100 munny." Roxas said.

"See, that's not very hard to get! If we get a couple jobs, maybe you could dip into an allowance with your parents Roxas, and we can get enough munny for that concert! Who are we seeing?" Demyx asked.

"I think it was Breaking Benjamin, but hey, hell if I know." Roxas said.

"Ask him later." Demyx said.

"How about we have Riku ask." Zexion said.

"Yeah, that would be the best thing. Sora… doesn't really want to talk to me." Roxas said,

"Hmm, you're right. Well, I'll text Riku." Axel said, walking away.

"I'm just glad it wasn't My Chemical Romance. Riku loves them… that damn emo kid." Zexion said.

"Hey, I wouldn't really be talking!" Yuffie giggled behind them.

"Yuffie! What are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"Just walking around with my new girlfriend, Kairi!" she said.

"KAIRI?" exclaimed Zexion, Demyx, and Roxas. Out behind her came the girl.

"Yuffie! I told you to wait up! I'm slow!" Kairi giggled.

"Aww I'm sorry." Yuffie said, planting a kiss on Kairi's lips.

"Ugh…" Roxas said.

"Hey, if you don't want to watch me kiss Kairi, then I don't want to watch you suck Axel's face until we see bones." Yuffie said.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick…" Zexion said.

"And he's the scientist?"

"Oh shut up. There's a reason Vexen likes me; because I actually take his class seriously." Zexion said.

"Well science is boring, who would want to be a scientist?" Demyx asked.

"Maybe I want to…" Zexion glared.

"Whoa guys, break it up. We're supposed to be getting munny for the concert!" Roxas said.

"Concert? I wanna go!" Kairi said.

"You'll have to work your way to 100 munny for a cheep ticket." Roxas said.

"Please, I've got over 7000 munny." and everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

"H-HOW!" Demyx exclaimed.

"I actually SAVE my munny instead of buying cheep toys that'll break two hours after you've played with them." Kairi said.

"Oh… shut up!" Demyx said.

"I'll pay for everyone's ticket. Who's all going?" Kairi asked.

"Well, the five of us, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon, and I think that's it." Demyx said.

"Great. I have plenty of munny. And the rest can be split up so that we can have snacks or souvenirs!" Kairi said.

"Cool! I'll set up the details and then we'll be rocking out!" Demyx said, pretending to play his sitar.

"Man Demyx, you need a life from music." Yuffie said.

"Ohh you, shut it." Demyx said. Everyone laughed and walked out of the school.


	8. An Early Birthday Present

**Chapter 8**

**Oh… my… god… I can't believe this. We're at chapter eight of Lost Memories! EPS! I've never gotten this far into a fan fiction! I'm actually starting to run out of ideas! D: I need your help! Review this chapter AND if you have an idea, review with your idea of what should happen next. This is shorter than usual, just to make you guys want the next chapter more ;D teehee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. **

**Also, we're back with Sora and Riku :3 aaaaaaaaand GO!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Riku…" Sora yawned. A complete headache filled Sora's head from his neck into his temples. _Oh… what did I do last night…?_ he wondered to himself. He was outside, and the sun started to shine through the clouds and the trees. Sora rubbed his eyes and looked down at the sleeping Riku. Sora was cold, and he snuggled up against Riku.

"Rikuuuuu." Sora whispered, shaking Riku some.

"Hm…?" Riku grumbled.

"Rikuuuuuuuu!" Sora teased with Riku's hair, making him sit up.

"You don't do my hair nearly as good as Cloud does." Riku smirked.

"Oh quiet you," Sora laughed. "what did we do last night?"

"We-" Riku thought for a moment. "I'm not sure… it's such a blur."

"Oh well. The good thing is that we didn't end up waking up naked or something." Sora joked.

"Right." Riku whispered, then chuckled.

"So Riku, we shared that paopu fruit when we were little, right?" Sora asked.

"That's right. The effect of us sharing it made me want to come here so badly. We will remain apart of each others lives no matter what." Riku said, kissing Sora's cheek.

"That makes me happy. And I'm sorry… about what I wrote." Sora said.

"Don't worry about it." Riku smiled. He grabbed his hand and started to drag him up.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"The guys texted me yesterday and said to come over today. Apparently they have a surprise or something." Riku said.

"Oh! I hope it's Sea-Salt Ice Cream!" Sora giggled. Riku looked deeply at him and smiled as he watched Sora smile.

"Yeah." Riku said, and set off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Riku texted me, and said he was on his way." Axel said.

"Okay. I did research and heard that next week is Sora's birthday. Consider this as an early birthday present!" Kairi said.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever." Axel said, looking out the window.

"Sora is going to love this!" Demyx said.

"Yeah, probably." Zexion said, and went back to reading.

"Here he comes! Places!" Axel yelled, and shoved people into their hiding places. Axel finally went behind a door, his dark hand out by the light switch.

"…so I have no idea what they're planning." Riku was saying. Axel then turned the light on, and everyone jumped out and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!"

"But that's not until NEXT week!" Sora said, blushing but smiling.

"We know, but our present is early, because it won't last to next week!" Demyx said.

"Happy Birthday Sora." Kairi said, and handed him an envelope. Sora smiled, and opened it to find a card.

"It's my favourite band on it! 'Hey dude, hope your birthday rocks, cause…'" and he opened the envelope, and his eyes poped out of his head, as his favourite song, All To Myself by Marianas Trench began to play.

"Y-You got me… tickets to a Marianas Trench concert!" Sora was smiling so big, the gang could've thought that it hurt.

"Yep! Happy Birthday!" they all said, except for Riku.

"Holy Crap! FRONT ROW!" Sora exclaimed.

"Got it memorized?" Axel smirked. Riku slumped against the wall, continuing to glare at those tickets. _Of all the bands… it had to be that one… _he thought.

**:O Why doesn't Riku like this band? Be awaiting for more! :D**


	9. Xion

**Chapter 9**

**Yesssss hehehe it's chapter 9 :D Lets see why Riku doesn't like the gift Sora had received!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. :P Xion is MY character. Not the Xion in (I think Chain of Memories or else it's 358/2 days. Idk… SOMEONE, INFORM ME ON THIS! XD)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The day of the concert came a lot quicker than expected. Sora dressed in a black Marianas Trench shirt with black skinny jeans and red converse. He wore his black fingerless gloves and his crown necklace. He decided he'd wear some of the eyeliner that Roxas threw at him a month ago, so he carefully placed it along his waterline only. He admitted; he looked dark, but hot.

"Sora, it's time to go-" Riku said, and was struck by the dark Sora.

"S-Sora?" he gasped.

"I-Is it to much…?" Sora asked.

"N-No, I'm just jealous of the guy who gets to rip those jeans off." Riku smirked. Riku had worn dark blue baggy pants with his white glove. He had on a long sleeved white shirt, and over it he had a black shirt on with red, purple, and dark blue splatter painted on it, and the letterings spelled "WHATS UP!" in jagged lettering.

"Nice shirt." Sora smiled.

"Thanks. Can I borrow that?" Riku pointed at the eyeliner. He admitted, it was strange, but hey, it was a concert. He might as well let loose and have fun with it.

"Sure!" Sora said, and tossed it over to him. Riku thickened it around his eyes, and looked really dark and gothic.

"Well?" Riku asked.

"You look funny!" Sora giggled.

"Well so do you." Riku smirked, and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Riku!" Sora said, and giggled more. He grabbed Riku's hand, and pulled him outside to the car where everyone else was waiting.

"It's still four thirty, want to go get some food?" Sora asked.

"Sure thing!" Demyx replied.

"Demyx, please put the Sitar away!" Yuffie shouted.

"No way! How else are we going to get amused with music in the car?" Demyx asked.

"Turn the radio on." Zexion said.

"B-But…?" Demyx said.

"Please Demyx." Zexion begged, and pulled off a really cute boyish face.

"Awww fine. Anything for you." Demyx smiled, and took his sitar back into the house.

"Let's go! I call shot gun!" Sora shouted.

"Then I'm driving." Riku said.

"Alright you lovers." Axel said.

"You just make out with Roxas in the back of the car." Riku said, getting into the drivers seat.

"Yay! My first concert!"

"Oh yeah! Sora." Kairi said.

"Yeah?"

"This is for you, and ONLY you. We got another one just in case you wanted to bring someone with you." Kairi said, and pulled out two VIP passes.

"Holy crap! I get to meet the band! Kairi, thank you sooo much!" Sora shouted, and hugged her tightly. Riku glared at those passes, and then at Kairi.

"Riku, you'll come back with me, right?" Sora said. It took a minute for Riku to answer.

"…huh? Y-yeah, of course."

"Yay!" Sora said, and planted a soft kiss on Riku's lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few hours later, they all showed up at the arena where Marianas Trench was playing at. Sora, blushing and giggling, ran up to the main gates, dragging Riku along side of him. Riku was glaring more and more as he ran with Sora to the arena. With those two having a VIP pass, they got in first.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to meet Josh! He's got an amazing voice! Oh, I wonder if Matt will let me touch his guitar! This is going to be soooo amazing! What do you think Riku?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Riku said. After a while, security guards walked Sora and Riku in the back were the band was resting.

"Ohmygosh Riku, they're in there!" Sora giggled.

"Hey, try to act cool. They are people, like us." Riku said, and kissed Sora roughly.

The door opened, and the two boys walked in to see four boys.

"Hey there!" one guy said.

"Matt!" Sora giggled. Riku stared at him deeply, past his bangs, Riku's eyes turned turquoise green.

"Ian, Matt, Josh, and Mike!" Sora pointed them all out one by one.

"You know it!" Mike said.

"Hey kid, come here. Want me to teach you a few chords?" Matt asked. Sora grinned instantly, and left Riku to go learn some guitar. Riku watched him closely, staring, and never taking his eyes off of the two. He tried not to blink as well.

"No, put your fingers here." Matt said, and his hands started to touch Sora's, no, his hands were interlocking with Sora's. Riku clenched his fists hard, so hard that blood was dripping from his hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That night, Riku couldn't sleep. Once the whole group got back home, they all collapsed and passed out. Riku was tired, but he couldn't get the nerve to fall asleep. He started to go a little crazy, so he lifted himself away for Sora gently, and walked downstairs.

He grabbed a glass of orange juice, and about half way through it, he heard a knock at the patio glass door. Almost dropping it, he looked over, seeing a human figure.

He set his glass down, and went to see what the disturbance was. It was Matt.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Riku asked when he cracked the door open.

"This." Matt said, and pulled Riku outside, breaking the door, and cutting Riku's arm. He screamed in pain; there being probably 20 or so small glass shards stuck in his arm.

"W-why…? Get out of my face!" Riku yelled.

"You know you can't hide from me." Matt said. Something strange happened, and Matt fell to the ground. But standing in front of Riku… was his enemy.

"I knew it was you… Xion." Riku grumbled. The girl smirked, letting her red eyes flare at Riku.

"You can't escape from me, Riku. You know that I will be yours." Xion said.

"Sora's mine." Riku grunted, and pulled a couple shards of glass from his forearm.

"Sora is just a little kid. He'll grow out of you soon enough." Xion said, and grabbed Riku's arm with the glass, picking him up off of his feet.

"Xion! STOP!" Riku screamed.

"Hmph, the strong boy of the group is asking a girl younger than him to let go. He can't even fight back. How pathetic." she smirked, letting her fangs seep through.

"You bitch…" Riku growled.

"I'm no dog." Xion whispered.

"So what? I still hate your guts." Riku said, trying to grab Xion's wrist to pull her away.

"Does it hurt?" Xion asked, and threw him across the snow, leaving a trail of blood. Riku didn't want to believe this, but sobs started to escape his lips.

"Pathetic!" Xion growled. Her black hair flew with the cold, crisp wind and she took a few steps to Riku.

"W-why… are you back…?" Riku asked, coughing up some blood.

"I came back for you, Riku." Xion smirked.

"No… you don't want me…" Riku growled.

"Of course I do. I love you, Riku." Xion said.

"How can you love someone? You treat everyone like your prey…" Riku gasped.

"Because I'm the strongest out there. More fearful than Sephiroth."

"Which nobody thought that could be accomplished." Riku coughed.

"Well, I'm just magic like that." Xion smirked, and squatted down beside Riku.

"Get the fuck away from me…" Riku coughed out.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Xion said, and smacked her lips roughly against Riku's. He was disgusted by this girl, and tried to push his remaining strength to pushing her away.

"STOP!" Riku shouted, and managed to force her across the field of snow. With that act, Riku was weak.

"Silly boy." Xion smirked. Riku crawled for the house, looking back to see if she was following. She disappeared.

"I don't want to see her…" Riku whispered. He continued to crawl, hoping to get to the door. His arm continued to bleed, and soon there was glass surrounding him. He was careful, but managed to get back through the door without cutting himself even more.

Matt was gone; Riku assumed that Xion took him with her. He didn't care. He had to get to the phone. Call an ambulance.

Riku had no more strength physically. He just crawled more. He crawled towards the stairs, close enough to shout for Sora.

"Sora…!" he whispered at first. He knew it wasn't loud enough, so he forced the yells.

"SORA!" He shouted. It wasn't as loud as he had hoped, but he saw a blurry light image.

"Riku?" a sleepy Sora called. "Riku!" and hearing this began to fade away from Riku, making him black out.

**GASP! Bet you guys weren't expecting that!**

**The info about Xion will be explained more NEXT chapter :P you'll just have to wait!**

**But what I CAN tell you is that Xion has been apart of Riku's life for a long time. **

**As always, review, and keep looking for more chapters! Also, I have some more fan fictions up on my fanfic account, so go see those :3 Later!**


	10. Our Intimacy

**Chapter 10**

**Poor Riku! Damn you Xion… . I always portray this character as an evil character in my fan fictions. She's a new OC I made with my friend Souldragon12. She's in a fan fiction called Four Sword Princess that's on Deviant ART :P**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I only own Xion, so meh :P (More of her description will be mentioned in this chapter)**

**Oh yeah, want some yaoi? ;) hehehe just read**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riku woke up with foggy vision. It was white. Was he dead? His head started to ache, and his arm was really hurting. Okay, so he wasn't dead, because if he were the pain would've gone away.

"Riku?" he heard, and realized that he knew that voice. Boyish and cute, the voice that he loved to hear.

"S-Sora…?" he mumbled. He blinked a few times, and his vision cleared up some, and he saw spiky brown hair, and eyes bluer than the sky.

"Riku!" Sora whispered, and Riku could've worn Sora's eyes were filling with tears.

"No, Sora please… don't cry." Riku said, and pulled Sora down towards him. Their noses touching. "Don't cry…" Riku whispered, and kissed him gently.

"Riku, what happened?" Sora sobbed.

"… I always thought that I wouldn't tell anyone, but I have to. Her name is Xion. She used to be a minion of Sephiroth, but when she got stronger, she soon was stronger than Sephiroth. He shunned her away, and she started to work by herself.

"She kidnaps people; teenagers that are 12 to 17. She looks for boys and girls and rapes them. Her red eyes actually are hypnotizing eyes. She looks those kids in the eyes, which makes them want to be with her.

"I was the first kid to be kidnapped. She called me her toy… all the time. I was a prisoner for seven months. I was young. About seven or so. Before I met you; before I met Kairi.

"Last night, she possessed Matt's body, so I kept good watch of him, well her, when she was around you. I couldn't bear let anything happen to you. I knew she had come back for me, and she came late last night. It was dark, and the colour of Matt came back when I saw him.

"Xion grabbed me, and pulled me straight through the glass, stabbing my arm with so many shards. The blood was running badly, and she had grabbed my arm, sinking them in deeper. There's a trail of blood in the snow from where she threw me.

"Xion threatened me too. She said that she would come back. It freaked me out, so I want you by my side at all costs, Sora. I'm not going to leave you alone until she's gone." Riku explained to him.

"Riku… I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here with you, and I won't leave your sight. I don't want to die, and I don't want you to die either." Sora whispered, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Sora… we're going to have to call in Cloud and Leon. Maybe Yuffie. This isn't a person that one person can fight off. She's powerful and possessive." Riku said.

"I can help to!" Sora said.

"No Sora!" Riku gripped Sora's wrist. "There's no way you can take her on… you're… fragile." Riku said.

"Excuse me, but who fought off Ansem?" Sora asked.

"Sora… she picked me up off the ground like it was nothing. She's stronger than Sephiroth." Riku said sharply.

"But I defeated him too!" Sora said.

"Sora… Sephiroth is still alive, no you didn't." Riku said.

"But Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora… please… for my sake. Stay out of this battle." Riku begged.

"No! I want to help! I'm not afraid!" Sora shouted.

"He's right." a voice said. In came Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Axel and Demyx. It was Leon who had said it.

"We're going to need all the help we can get. And with him wielding the Keyblade, it's perfect." Cloud said.

"There's no way I'm going to let him." Riku gripped on Sora's wrist.

"You've always been so stubborn. Let off for a change will ya?" Axel asked, smirking.

"Riku, Sora's going to be alright. Tell you what, we'll keep Sora and train him, train him hard. We won't stop, and really will work hard to at least compare to Xion's power!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease Riku?" Sora begged.

"… Alright." Riku groaned.

"Don't worry." Demyx said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riku got out of the hospital that night. His arm was nicely wrapped, and he had to change the gauze every six hours.

"Riku…" Sora grumbled and collapsed on their bed where Riku already laid.

"Still want to try and fight Xion?" Riku asked.

"Hell yeah, she must be destroyed!" Sora shouted in determination.

"Wow, you really are strong hearted. Never doubt the Keyblade master." Riku chuckled.

"Yeah… how's your arm?" Sora asked.

"Sore and tingly." Riku whispered. Sora chuckled and kissed Riku on the lips gently. As he started to pull away, Riku brought him into a deeper kiss.

"R-Riku…?" Sora whispered.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to do, Sora. Do you want me to stop?" Riku asked. Sora slowly shook his head, and brought Riku back to his lips. Riku let his tongue graze against Sora's bottom lip, which made Sora open his mouth slightly. Riku's hungry tongue roamed all throughout Sora's mouth and Riku's hand started to slip up Sora's shirt. Sora gasped silently and his hand found Riku's free one, and they interlocked their fingers.

Sora's shirt came off and Riku started to kiss Sora's chest, licking down and coming back up to his lips passionately. Sora somehow got Riku's shirt off.

A few minutes later, their clothes were scattered across the room. They were still kissing each other roughly when Riku began to slide himself inside of Sora. Sora gasped, and a couple tears slid down his cheeks. Riku kissed them away and went at a slow and steady pace. Sora was able to let the pain ease and let Riku speed up little by little.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was one o clock, a few hours after Riku had let himself blow up inside of Sora. Sora was clutching against Riku's chest, and they were both still naked. Their bodies still sweaty, but Riku was fully awake. Riku stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what would happen if Xion were to come back. He felt guilty, which he didn't want to.

He thought more, and memories of it started to come back:

"_Hello, my special toy." Xion whispered when she walked into the basement._

"_P-Please… let me go." little Riku begged. _

"_But if I let you go, then you won't get my special present." Xion smirked._

"_I don't want it! I just want my mommy!" Riku yelled. His turquoise eyes began to fill with salty tears as Xion came closer._

"_Your mommy hasn't even noticed that you're gone." Xion laughed. Her red eyes had gone away; they were now a purplish grey colour._

"_G-Go away!" Riku slumped into the corner of the room._

"_I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you." Xion shouted, and hit Riku across the face._

"_Stop!" Riku screamed. Xion continued to come closer, and blackness covered Riku. He was so scared, he screamed louder._

"_Try as hard as you can, but nobody can hear you." Xion smirked, and immediately went to work._

Each memory that flashed through his head was making him angrier and angrier. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. His turquoise eyes turned into a deep emerald, which happened whenever he was angry.

He softly got himself away from Sora, and started to put his clothes back on. He walked out of the room, but not without kissing Sora's lips softly.

"I'll be back, I promise." Riku whispered, and left.


	11. Run, Sora!

**Chapter 11**

**How horrible is Xion? VERY! :P Well, she's always had this personality in the five months that I created her. Yeah, you guys don't really like that she did those awful things to Riku D: But you loved the lemon I put in the last chapter… or was it two chapters ago? I can't remember! D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I own Xion. That is all.**

**Oh and I forgot to say it, I update two chapters each day for something. Currently it's two chapters for this and then I'll be working on Return and Transported. Be reading those too :D I have no reviews for Return yet! D: It's the sequel to Heart in Dark, so if you haven't read that, you have to read Heart in Dark BEFORE Return! :P enjoy.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(_Italic is past, __**bold and italic is Sora's thoughts, **_**bold is Riku's thoughts)**

"Hello, Riku." Xion whispered past the trees. It was probably two o' clock in the morning. Riku was wandering through the woods, trying to find _her._

"Xion." Riku growled. She jumped down from the branch and came up behind him.

"I know what you did." Xion said.

"What do you care?" Riku mumbled.

"I've said it before," she turned him around forcefully. "I love you."

"You can't love me! My Nobody friends love easier than you do, and they don't even have hearts." Riku growled.

"They don't understand love, but I do." Xion smirked.

"You don't understand it at all. You think it's just a game!" Riku yelled, and drew out his signature key, Way to Dawn.

"Of course, you try to pull keys on me; well it's not going to work." Xion laughed. Riku backed up slightly.

"Are you sure you want to try fighting me? With that injury, it's not a good idea." Xion laughed.

"Shut up! I will protect Sora, you won't lay a finger on him!" Riku exclaimed.

"Riku!" a voice called. Riku turned, and widened his eyes. The voice that made his heart stop. "Sora!"

"So, this is the beauty that you dearly love." Xion made her voice sound soothing, and her looks changed into a beautiful girl; long silky black hair, ice grey eyes, and a slender looking body. She even made herself shorter.

"Riku? This is Xion?" Sora asked.

"Yes! She-"

"Xion? Who's Xion?" the voice had completely changed. Riku widened his eyes. He knew she'd do this:

"_H-Hello?" a girl called._

"_Who's there?" Riku asked. _

"_I-I'm Niox." a small voice called. _

"_Come out. There's nothing to be afraid of." Riku said, and held his hand out. A small girl came out of the bushes. She had medium length black hair, ice grey eyes, and she wore a black tank top, white shorts, and high top red sneakers. She had a worried look on her face._

"_What's wrong?" Riku asked._

"_I'm afraid to go back home alone. Will you take me there?" she asked._

"_Of course." Riku said._

"Xion, stop!" Riku yelled.

"What are you talking about? My name isn't Xion, it's Niox." (A/N: It's pronounced Neo to make it sound nothing like Xion) she said.

"Riku?" Sora called out in wonder.

"Don't let her deceive you, Sora! Just run!" Riku yelled. Sora hesitated, but did so, and instantly, Riku watched Xion grow back to her former self and run for Sora.

"No!" Riku yelled and jumped at her. "Sora! Run and don't look back! I'll find you!"

Sora did as Riku commanded and ran. Ran as far as his legs could take him. _**Riku… I hope he's okay…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I forbid you to see him." Xion whispered.

"You can't forbid me to do anything!" Riku yelled, and threw her at a thick tree. A branch missed her heart and she had a thick branch deeply through her shoulder.

"Ugh! Y-You think… that's going to stop me?" Xion grunted.

"Of course not." Riku chuckled. From behind another tree hid a thick long sword. "I'm going to put you away for good!" Riku yelled, and pushed the sword deep into Xion's chest. Her fingers grew stiff, and a few seconds later, dropped as far as they could go, to signal that she was dead.

Riku grunted, then sighed in relief. He turned and walked away and went to find Sora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sora?" Riku called out.

"Riku?" Sora whispered.

"Sora, where are you?" Riku asked.

"Under a bush." Sora whispered. Riku searched around, eventually finding messy brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Oh Sora." Riku said, and pulled him into a deep hug.

"Riku, there's something I forgot to tell you." Sora whimpered.

"What is it?" Riku asked, then looked at Sora. But what he saw wasn't Sora. He was hugging an Anti-Sora.

"Sora!" Riku yelled, and somehow he was jolted awake.

"Riku…?" Sora whispered.

"Huh? Sora?" Riku asked, and saw that he was back in bed with Sora.

"What's the ruckus about, Riku?" Sora asked, rubbing his eyes, only to be pulled into a tight and strong hug by Riku.

"Oh my god Sora it was terrible… I dreamed that you turned into Anti-Sora." Riku whimpered into Sora's shoulder.

"Hey hey, calm down. I'm right here, aren't I?" Sora asked.

"But wait… I killed Xion… but… that was a dream. Oh great, she's still alive." Riku grumbled.

"Riku, you just need to calm down." Sora said.

"No, no I can't calm down, I'm worried about you. I can't let Xion get a hold of you." Riku said, letting tears grow in his eyes.

"Riku, don't cry." Sora begged innocently. Instantly, Riku pressed his lips forcefully into Sora's.

"Stay with me until I wake up." Riku begged.

"I'll always be here for you, Riku." Sora said, and kissed him again.


	12. Birthday Party!

**Chapter 12**

**The REAL chapter 12! :D I finally picked up a few ideas earlier this week, so I figured I'd update. Without any futher adieu…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I own Xion, that's all :3**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend SoulDragon12 (also the creater of Neri from Transported, my newest fan fiction)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sora woke up and it wasn't sunrise yet. His bed felt… cold. Colder than usual. Riku wasn't there. He heard shivering across the room, and… _slice._

"R-Riku?" Sora asked, slowly crawling out of bed, and fetched his boxer shorts. It was dark, and Sora tried to find his Silver Haired Wonder.

"Riku?" Sora asked again, and intense turquoise eyes looked up at him from the corner. Knees to his chest, slow breathing, and a bloody knife held firmly in Riku's hand.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed, and immediately went to take away that dreadful knife. "Riku, why did you do this?" Sora whispered as tears rolled down his soft pink cheeks. Blood dripped off of Riku's wrist softly, Sora staring.

_What should I do?_ Sora asked in thought. Riku's eyes stared at his bloody wrist and his grip on the knife grew loose. Sora gently took the knife away, setting it behind him.

_He's still bleeding… Riku's hurt… what do I do? _Sora wondered, and came up with a very odd solution. Maybe another way he could become closer to Riku.

Sora tenderly held Riku's hand and his forearm, and brought Riku's wrist to his lips slowly. The metallic scent of Riku's blood filled Sora… almost tempting him. He grazed his tongue across the red liquid, reacting strangely to the taste. But it was still good. He gently did that until the red excess of blood was gone. The cut, still slightly bleeding, was very red. Sora kissed it a few times, letting his tongue taste the cut too. He left his tongue just sitting on the cut, letting blood stay inside his arm.

Sora pulled away once he thought the blood stopped pouring, but there was still excess blood coming. His tongue was numb from the metallic taste, so he went to go and get some bandages. Riku gripped his arm tightly, and asked him to continue licking his wound.

"But Riku, you might get an infection!" Sora said.

"I want your beautiful tongue to heal my damage." Riku said holding out his arm. Sora hesitated, fearing that maybe this might not be the healthy thing for him. But blood started to pour: _Drip Drop, Drip Drop, Drip Drop. _Sora immediately pressed his mouth to Riku's wrist, kissing it, and protecting the scar like he was the bandage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm worried… about Sora." Axel mumbled.

"Hmm?" Roxas answered in reply.

"I mean, just imagine… that girl, Xion. I was almost afraid it was OUR Xion."

"But she's… yeah." Roxas said.

"Hey, it's okay." Axel said, patting Roxas' hand. A very small smile and blush appeared on Roxas' cheeks and only grew deeper when Axel pressed his lips against Roxas'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Despite the fact that I hate filler, we are skipping ahead to Sora's sixteenth birthday)

"Demy…" Zexion grumbled that morning.

"Hmm…?" Demyx mumbled into the pillow.

"Wake up." Zexion said, trailing the side of Demyx's cheek. Demyx shifted a little, and then his eyes opened all groggy.

"I-I'm up… sorta." Demyx yawned.

"Well you better be up, it's nine o clock. And it's Sora's birthday." Zexion smiled slightly.

"OH MY GOD!" Demyx jolted up. Zexion chuckled a little, and threw a shirt at Demyx's bare abs.

"We gotta bake a cake and set up the decorations and get the presents and prepare the fun day and-"

"Demyx! Slow down, don't kill yourself." Zexion said. He placed a gentle kiss on Demyx's lips and patted his shoulder, walking out of the room to breakfast.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So it's finally my sixteenth birthday." Sora whispered into Riku's ear that morning.

"Happy birthday, my little angel." Riku smiled. He kissed Sora gently, but pulled away and dragged the now sixteen year old out of bed.

"Hopefully they don't do some sort of surprise party." Sora whispered, but his expression was priceless when he walked into the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" exclaimed Demyx, Zexion, and everyone else who had gone to the concert with them.

"Guys!" Sora smiled happily, and stared in awe at the waffle sundae created for him.

"Happy birthday." Kairi said, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks you guys." Sora smiled happily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that evening, the group had made Sora a fabulous birthday cake, with blue, green, yellow, and red icing spelling "Happy Birthday!" 16 candles at the bottom spelled 'Sora,' which made Sora smile so much that night. His wish, well, we can't say it (A/N: awww D: )

"Presents!" Demyx shouted, and everyone ran into the living room.

"Sora! Open mine first!" Demyx shouted.

"Whoa whoa whoa! One at a time." Sora giggled.

"Oh, sorry." Demyx blushed a little. Sora grabbed a bag off the floor, and took out the paper inside. In there, he found a black laptop.

"Oh… my… god… who got me this!" Sora exclaimed, and read the tag. "From Kairi." he said. Kairi blushed, and said, "happy birthday."

Next, Sora got a box, about medium length, but a decent size. He unwrapped the paper, and opened the box. Inside was a shirt that said "King of the Keys!" in large red text. Sora giggled, and saw that it was from Zexion.

Unwrapping and seeing surprise presents from everyone, which he got more shirts and a jacket from everyone except for Riku. His present wasd saved for last.

It was small, a small bag, but when Sora looked, there was nothing. He looked in curiosity, then looked up, and saw Riku on one knee.

"Sora… I thought this was the perfect time to do it. It's your special day, and a special time for me," Riku felt his heart pounding, almost like it was going to explode. "w-what I'm trying to ask is," and he pulled out a small box, gasps escaping from the crowds lips, but Sora had a confused look. He opened the box, and inside rested a beautiful ring with a crown engraved on it. "Sora, my destined one, will you marry me?"


	13. Nightmare

**Chapter 13**

**HEY! So I know it's been a while since I last updated the chapter, and some of you are mad how the last chapter ended XDDD well, I don't think you're exactly MAD but you weren't really happy XD oh well, deal with it :P**

**So, here we are, what will Sora's answer be? :O dun dun duuuuuun XD enjoy this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Xion (I really wish she could die now…)**

_Italic is Sora's thoughts/dreams, __**italic and bold is Riku's thoughts, **_**bold is flashbacks**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sora…?" Riku asked after the silence.

"R-Riku…" Sora's eyes began to well up with soft supple tears that burned. He collapsed into Riku's arms, passed out.

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed, gasping at his touch. Sora's forehead grazed against Riku's neck, passing on a flaming hot sensation. "I-Is he sick…?" Riku whispered to himself, and picked Sora up bridal style.

"Sora!" the rest of the group shouted. Riku walked past them, going upstairs.

"Put his stuff away." Riku said, and left without another word.

_I suddenly felt so cold. Waking up, I wasn't in Riku's arms like I had remembered. Instead, I found myself in a dark abyss. It was so cold, almost like I could've been naked in 20 degree weather. _

_I stood slowly, looking around. I saw black, and soon, a tiny little light. I tried to run, but my legs felt frozen; so I sluggishly dragged myself._

_The light started to form into a figure. "Riku?" I asked, and tried to go faster. _

_I pushed and pushed, but eventually found my way to him. But… it wasn't Riku. "Riku?" I asked again._

"_Sorry!" a feminine voice snickered evilly. _

"_X-Xion!" _

"_That's right! I lured you into my trap through your dreams. You may not know this, but I can go anywhere; other worlds, transform into other people, and even get inside a persons dreams. So, I have a message for you before I decide to let you wake up to you 'precious Riku!'" Xion toyed with me._

"_Shut up! I don't have to listen to you!" I shouted._

"_Uh uh uh! You do, because I'm in your dream, and most of the important things said in a dream is locked into your brain. But, now's not the time to become a science teacher. _

"_Basically what I want to say is that you have a limited amount of time before your final hour arrives. You may have been able to beat Sephiroth once, but I will destroy you, and take your precious Riku! He belongs to me! Not a child like you!" Xion shouted._

"_What do you care about him! I love him! Unlike you, Xion!" I shouted, burning tears beginning to drip from my eyes._

"_How pathetic. Whatever, go ahead and spend your last few days with Riku," she turned away. "oh, and one last thing. It'll be slow and painful."_

A gasp came from the boys lips below Riku. Sora's eyes forced open, but they weren't the beautiful sky blue eyes Riku remembered. They… were _grey._ And empty looking.

"Sora…?" Riku asked.

"Who's… Sora?" Sora asked.

"Sora! What's gotten into you!" Riku asked.

"I'm not Sora…"

"If you're not Sora, then who-" and it struck him. Riku stared blankly, and could see past the grey. Tints of little purple showed through. Riku growled one word, "_Xion._"

"Oh, so you DO recognize the look!" Xion's voice was heard, but Sora's lips moved.

"Get out of his body!" Riku shouted.

"Uh uh uh! I'm not going to let this boy have you that easily." Xion said.

"Why are you doing this!" Riku demanded an answer.

"Because if I didn't, my precious Riku would be driven away from me. All because of some worthless pathetic boy!" Xion grumbled. Sora's eyes went from the grey colour to pure red.

"No! You won't possess me!" Riku looked away from direct eye contact.

"Possess? You mean free." Xion whispered.

"Free me? You're worthless, Xion! Why can't you understand that nobody fucking wants you around! All you've ever known what to do is make everybody miserable! We all hate it, and want you to die!" Riku shouted.

"Losers like your friends deserve to be miserable. The happiness they spread sickens the world. It's disgusting." Xion growled.

"Happiness is better than a female rapist who's terrorized kids all across the world! You put millions of kids in asylums, mental hospitals, because you RAPED them!" Riku shouted at her.

"I made love to them. I loved all of them, but they were nothing to you. You were the first, and I thought maybe, just maybe, one of them could compare to you. But it didn't matter; you were the one I loved-"

"Loved! I was a toy! A puppet with no choices! Just like the other kids!" Riku shouted, and drew out his Keyblade.

"So that's how you want to go down. Alright, lets go, you and me." Xion said, and drew out her own key; a thick key marked with dragon scales, a possessing red eye that glowed, and the handle was purple with green and black bloody vines.

Strikes were made, Riku's amazing flips and summersaults were featured, and eventually, Xion fell.

"You bastard…" Xion growled.

"What's wrong with being beaten? Not so fun is it, huh?" Riku said.

"I won't be beaten." Xion said, and faded into a black portal. Riku growled, but put his Keyblade away.

Riku walked over to the sleeping Sora. He felt bad for the young boy who had gotten possessed by Xion. "Get some rest Sora…" Riku sighed, and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."


	14. Suffication

**Chapter 14**

**Uh oh D: it's almost over! This chapter, 15, and maybe two more chapters (17 being the epilog) and it'll all be finished D; sad face. Oh well, good things have to come to an end, right? And I'm still writing other fan fictions too :3 Such as the new one; Return, the sequel to Heart in Dark! :D also, Transported is my new cross over with Legend of Zelda, so check that out if you haven't already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy characters in this chapter. I own Xion! (and please let her die and NOT rest in peace :3)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blurry vision was the first thing Sora saw the moment he awakened. His head throbbed and his body ached. "R-Ri-…Riku…?" he grumbled softly.

"I'm here Sora, what is it?" Riku asked.

"Y-yes…" Sora blushed softly.

"Huh? Yes to what?" Riku asked.

"I'll marry you, Riku." Sora smiled bashfully. Riku's eyes lit up instantly, and he picked Sora up bridal style, spinning around like a happy child when he got a chocolate bar.

"Oh my god, Sora. I love you." Riku smiled, and kissed Sora passionately.

"Riku…" Sora smiled, and hugged him tightly. "But Riku, Xion…" Sora shivered. The memory of the dream was beginning to rush back to him.

"She's not going to hurt you… I'm going to protect you. I promise. But Sora… today is, the day." Riku said.

"We have to…?"

"Yes. She must be banished from the earth." Riku whispered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Training really will pull off!" Demyx winked.

"Eh, whatever." Axel grumbled, and went back to reading his magazine.

"This is serious! Are we really prepared?" Riku asked.

"Probably." Zexion said.

"Are you sure, because you guys are sitting on your asses!" Riku yelled.

"Calm down dude, we're pretty strong. You know that." Demyx said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so worried about Sora… I cannot lose him." Riku said.

"Aww it's alright." Demyx announced.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sora's cold body reacted oddly when he got into the hot shower. The heat wasn't exactly the kind of heat that he wanted.

"Riku…" he whispered, sighed, and then turned off the water. He wrapped his body in a comfortable towel, and just looked at himself in the mirror. He froze at the sight.

"What the…?" Sora gasped, looking closer. In the reflection, it was a black Sora. Anti-Sora…

"Hehehehehehe…." a whisper came.

"Huh!" Sora gasped, and felt himself being lifted off the floor.

"R-Ri-Riku!" he choked out. Rasping and coughing, Sora was lifted higher, and the towel fell to the ground.

"Hehehehe…" the whisper came again.

"R….R-R…" he coughed, and felt his eyes grow heavy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Okay I know this isn't the BEST chapter ever, but I just wanted to update because I wanted to. You're welcome! :3 I bet you already know what's happening :O**

**Review! :3**


	15. Finale

**Chapter 15**

**Okay so I know the last few chapters have been kinda shorter than usual, only because I keep suffering from writers block! XD So I read fan fiction to try and get an idea of what kind of literary format I can use to make it go on a little longer. You know, make things more detailed and seem more mind picturing :3**

**Yeah.**

**XION ): damn you Xion! But Riku's gonna fight her! :D DIE XION!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Only Xion. :3 see you guys at the end of the chappie! :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sora?" Riku said, knocking on the bathroom door. "C'mon Sora, if you're going to pass out in the shower at least leave the door unlocked." Riku began shuffling through a door for a skeleton key, and unlocked the bathroom door. A slip of paper on the counter, clothes everywhere, and no sign of Sora.

_Riku, I've kidnapped your precious Sora. He's cold and dying. You better come quickly, before I replace you. -Xion_

"Xion…" Riku growled, and felt sudden rage. He needed to hit something… soon enough, there was blood everywhere, and on a broken mirror.

"FUCK! GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Riku yelled.

"What's wrong!" a group of voices began to storm upstairs to Riku's location.

"Xion! She kidnapped Sora!" Riku yelled.

"Riku! You're hand!" Kairi shouted.

"I fucking punched the mirror! Guys, group up and lets go find them!" Riku yelled.

"But Riku, your hand!" Yuffie called back to him.

"Forget my fucking hand! Sora's in danger! Xion fucking kidnapped him!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"RIKU!" Sora screamed.

"Riku's not coming for you!" Xion yelled, and slapped the helpless Sora. His body felt like ice, and the attack had cause part of his flesh to burn.

"He'll come for me! I know it!" Sora said.

"Then why isn't he here? I took you away an hour ago, and Riku hasn't even noticed." Xion smirked.

"He'll come! I know it!" Sora gasped, and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left thigh. Xion's fingernails had dug deep inside his thigh.

"Well until then, this will be fun." Xion said. Sora's eyes widened with fear when he felt Xion's hot burning lips against his neck.

"W-what are you-"

"Shut up!" Xion said and slapped his mouth. He was helpless, his hands chained together and his legs spread apart, but chained to a pillar.

Xion's hand's roamed slowly around Sora's small body. Shivers went through his body, and he could help but scream. Though it only made Xion smile, and laugh.

"Scream all you want, but nobody is going to hear you, pathetic little twerp." Xion smirked, and placed a rough hard kiss against Sora's lips.

"No!" Sora gasped.

"Fucking shut your mouth!" Xion yelled, and got out a knife, slowly and deeply cutting into Sora's thigh. He screamed in pain, and grabbed his leg. Blood was everywhere instantly, and Xion began to tear off her clothing.

"You're my toy now, and you're going to die at my hands." Xion said, and her knife stabbed deeply into Sora's stomach.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A half hour had passed while everyone was in the car driving to Xion's hiding place. Kairi was busy with Riku's hand, caring for the multiple cuts all around his knuckles. The rubbing alcohol burned against the deep cuts, but did eventually relieve the pain when Kairi wrapped his hand.

"Are we almost there?" Riku asked.

"Almost? Damn, we're there!" Axel said. "Got it memorized?"

"Are you sure you can do this?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sure." Riku said, and stepped out of the car, Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Cloud, and Leon following behind. "Let's finish her once and for all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Riku…" Sora whispered softly. Abuse was written all over Sora's body. His hair was a mess, blood was all over him, as well as white and clear fluids. Scars, slap marks, and burns had grown worse on his back and stomach. He was freezing though.

"What a toy." Xion smirked as she put her shirt back on. "I know why that Riku boy wants your body so much."

"R-Riku loves me…" Sora mumbled in pain, tears stained his cheeks.

"Please, that Riku is a lustful boy. The night you guys had sex? He just wanted to get into your pants! He doesn't love you!" Xion shouted, and hit Sora again.

"STOP IT!" Sora managed to cry out.

"Sora!" a familiar voice approached.

"Fuck…" Xion growled. She cupped a hand over Sora's mouth, protecting the cry that he called out.

"Xion! Let him go!" Riku said while coming down the stairs to the second floors basement. (I guess it would be the negative 2nd floor xD) When he saw the image, his eyes turned into the intense turquoise colour.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Riku shouted.

"My toy." Xion winked.

"You fucking whore! Get your filthy slutty hands off of him!" Riku yelled.

"He's my new toy," Xion lifted Riku up with possessive powers. "I'll just lock you in a prison, where you can watch. And I'll play with my toy again and again and again, until his insides diminish. You know I turn into my male self when I'm turned on." Xion smirked.

"You… fucking… whore…!" Riku choked out.

"Riku!" Sora called.

"S-Sora…!" Riku said, and let darkness take the best of him. He transformed into his Replica, and managed to leave Xion's grasp.

"Riku Replica. How nice to see you again!" Xion said.

"Shut up! Now, let's fight!" Riku shouted.

"Whatever." Xion said, and drew out her large Keyblade. Riku pulled A Way To Dawn out, and started in his battle stance. His nervousness almost took over when Xion placed a magic attack on Riku. Gasping, he jumped, avoiding the attack. He ran forward, and shot Xion with his key. She fell, and he placed more attacks on her, eventually pulling out his magic too.

This all went on for about five minutes, before Xion fell to the ground, weak and nearly unconscious.

"Die, Xion." Riku said, and her body collapsed into blue fire.

Riku gasped, almost out of breath from the fight, and realized that Xion was gone. Dead. He snapped back, and saw Sora.

"Sora!" Riku said, and ran to him. He quickly unchained him and saw the cuts were _**everywhere**_. And that meant **everywhere. **

"Sora…" Riku gasped, and held him close. Tears trickled down Riku's cheeks and onto Sora, tickling his mouth eventually.

"R-Riku…?" Sora whispered.

"Sora?" Riku said.

"Y-You came…" Sora gasped.

"Of course I did." Riku said, more tears coming.

"Is she…?"

"Yes. I killed her." Riku said.

"You saved… me…"

"I'm taking you to a hospital." Riku said, and carried him bridal style.

A few minutes later, Sora spoke again. "Hey… Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Xion… she told me… that you wanted… my body… for sex."

"Well, that's a small reason, but it's not about your body. I want your soul to unite with mine. I love you so much Sora, I can't live without you." Riku said, and kissed Sora gently.

"I want… to die with you… Riku." Sora said, slowly closing his eyes.

"Sora?" Riku asked. No answer.

"Sora, c'mon wake up!" Riku said. He placed him on the ground gently, and felt for a pulse. Nothing. Riku gasped softly, and lightly shook Sora.

"Sora…?" Riku gasped into a sob. "SORA!" Riku yelled. He just collapsed into tears. Sora was gone, and it was Xion's fault.

"Sora…" Riku whispered. He had somehow missed it, but he saw the knife. It was deep inside of Sora's stomach. He pulled it out and couldn't help but stare at it, to Sora, and back again.

"I want to die with you too." Riku said, and kissed Sora's cold, pale lips. He had already turned into a white paste colour.

"I love you…" Riku whispered, and held the knife firmly. Its blade pointing towards Riku, and he took a deep breath. The moment the blade met with Riku's chest and stabbed through, everyone one else had come to find the two boys a bloody mess.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Riku's P.O.V)

_What is this? I'm… falling… into white. It feels kind of nice. _

"_Riku." a whisper came._

"_Sora." I sighed softly._

"_Come. We'll live together in the afterlife." Sora smiled._

"_Right." I said, and took Sora's hand, intertwining with his small fingers. I smiled at him, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Thank god we shared that papou fruit, because this is our end._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**That's the end :3 I'm sorry that it turned out to be a sad bloody ending D: Well, this is my first finished fan fiction, I am glad you all enjoyed it :3 I will have much more fan fictions to bring to you :D**

**Thank GOD Xion's dead, but sadness that Riku and Sora died D: Well, it's a Romeo and Juliet thing xD Also, this probably was the longest chapter I've ever written, so hopefully my writings will progress and become better. Once again, thanks for putting up with this story! :3**


End file.
